The present invention relates to a disposable canister, and more particularly to a light-tight canister for protecting a roll of core wound photosensitive media, containable therein, from being damaged or exposed to actinic light during shipping, storing and dispensing.
In the operation of a microfiche or microfilm reader-printer of, for example, the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,102, a photosensitive media is fed from a roll as needed during production of enlarged copies of preselected images of the microfiche or microfilm. Because of the difficulty in loading reader-printers in lighted areas, they are capable of accepting preloaded canisters. These, preloaded canister, of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,431,139, 4,291,802, 3,756,392 and 3,532,210, are placed in the reader-printer and the photosensitive media is dispensed therefrom as needed while the canister prevents the unused portion of the media from being exposed. However, there are several problems and limitations associated with such prior canisters, most noteably those associated with assembling and/or preloading the canisters in a red-light room or darkroom. Specifically, the canisters have generally required fastening by such means as soldering, welding, hot melting, gluing, stapling, or other fastening means which are particularly time-consuming and/or difficult when performed in a red-light room or darkroom. In addition, when performed in an enclosed protective environment, venting of the fumes or heat is necessary.
Further, in an attempt to overcome some of the above limitations, rolls of the core wound photosensitive media have been protected by opaque bags and/or covered by opaque leaders wound around the media. However, although less expensive and less time consuming, such attempts have failed to adequately protect the photosensitive media from physical damage and have not adequately protected the media from exposure if the cover became ripped or torn during shipping, storing and dispensing. In addition, once the media was loaded into the reader-printer, and service or inspection was required, the photosensitive media would be exposed when the housing was opened.
The canisters as discussed above do not describe a disposable light-tight canister including a self-centering mechanical fastening means, whereby a canister can be easily assembled and loaded in a red-light or darkroom with a minimum of difficulty. In addition, notwithstanding the simplicity of construction, the canister must be rugged enough for short term disposable use to protect the photosensitive media from being damaged or exposed to actinic light during shipping, storing and dispensing. Further, despite the needs of the canister, it must be inexpensive to manufacture.